stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Jennifer Forrestal
Lieutenant Jennifer Forrestal was Chief Engineer of Deep Space 3, in the mid-24th century. (Star Trek: Outpost) Starfleet career Relationships With her subordinates Master Chief Burt Knox Personal animosities aside, LT Forrestal holds a grudging respect for Master Chief Knox's engineering skills. The two of them are engaged in a full-on battle for the meager scraps of supplies Captain Buchanan permits. More often than not, Master Chief Knox is Forrestal's point of contact for obtaining replacement parts when Captain Buchanan takes Forrestal's supply requisitions "Under advisement". Jack Graves Neela Gliss With her peers Lieutenant Karen Denali From the moment of her arrival on the station, Karen Denali engendered an atmosphere of animosity with regards to the station and the personnel of DS3. One of the earliest recipients was LT Forrestal. Withoiut realizing she was speaking to the Chief of Engineering aboard the station, Denali spoke frankly (some would say brutally frank) regarding the conditions onboard the station. It got to the point where Forrestal had to broach the subject with LCDR Torkelson. (Star Trek: Outpost - Shades of the past) It was not until the incident with the Sovreignty, when the two women were forced to work together that they developed a measure of respect for each other. (Star Trek: Outpost - Death Sentence) Lieutenant Nathaniel Farmer . With her superiors Commander Olivia Twist Captain Montaine Buchanan Lieutenant Commander Gregory Torkelson Chronology 2360 - Reports aboard Deep Space 3. Is assigned position of Chief Engineer by Captain Buchanan Memorable quotes "I'm not as lucky as you are, Lieutenant Farmer. I deal with equipment, not people. Captain Buchanan may interpret regulations regarding technical issues in a way no other command officer does, but that dosen't mean his interpretation is wrong - just unpopular.And I have to deal with it. On the other hand, Starfleet regulations are very specific regarding how many hours and how much work you can assign a crew. You may automatically get assigned so many security officers per human asset posted to this station, but I have to argue to Captain Buchanan that I need more power conduits to service the 20 additional petty officers being sent our way." (Star Trek: Outpost - The Gathering Storm) "Well, welcome to Deep Space Three. You've now got to start thinking outside the box, Gliss. It's not a matter of what the damage requires, but what Captain Buchanan will allow. He'll have all of us hustling up and down Jeffries tubes before he authorizes anything from outside the station to make these repairs." (Star Trek Outpost - Shades of the Future) "I thought I was doing what was best for the station ... patting myself on the back for my ingenuity - even dared to compare myself to Chief Knox .... I know the Captain would rather have him on the station than me, if Knox would give up obsession with the Chimera...." (Star Trek Outpost - The Needs of The Many) Background Jennifer Forrestal is played by Cathy Rinella in all her appearances in Star Trek: Outpost.